


Glances

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Dan is sad boi, Depression, Isolation, M/M, Malnutrition, Mental Health Issues, Mother Hen, Phandom - Freeform, Phil the nurse to the rescue, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Dan's isolation has never been able to keep his best friend out. That includes his feelings for him.





	Glances

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about a year ago and I never saw fit to post it. But ç'est la vie. Enjoy.

Just stop everything. I don’t want to hear anything. I don’t want to see anything. This dark room is now my only solace. My head is pounding. Please…make it stop.

A knock came from the door of the darkened room, the door creaking slightly open as a tall raven peeked his head through the crack.

“Dan?” Came the voice. It was soft, as to not upset the already uneasy and pain riddled brunette that laid in bed, a cocoon of blankets surrounding him, his sole source of warmth in the cold apartment.

Dan brought his head above the blankets and pillows, eyes half-lidded to see who it was. As if he even had to question it though. 

It was Phil, the sweet boy who would ask him if everything was alright even if he could manage to shut out all of the rest of the world from his life. Phil was never one to look away when someone was in need or required attention, and this came double when it came to his roommate and best friend.

“Mm-fine Phil,” came the disgruntled voice of the tall lanky boy who had strewn himself over the bed, his cocoon slowly fading out of reality as he attempted to sit up in his warm bed. “Just a bad headache.”

Getting on his feet, taking a blanket as a cloak, and managing to make it to the doorway, Dan offered a slight smile to the worried boy at his door. Phil. He was always there when Dan needed him. And even when he tried to push him away.

Phil had stood there through the progression of Dan standing up and became even more worried. He looked like a ghost. When was the last time he ate? When did he last sleep?

The pair made their way to the kitchen, where Dan sat down on a breakfast stool. Their new apartment was still stacked with some boxes lying around, and Dan and Phil had both promised that they would get to it this weekend. 

Dan’s brain and body, however, were not apparently given the memo, as they became too cumbersome to allow Dan to do anything around the apartment. He had been shut in for two days not doing anything but trying to rest, and his brain activity had obviously not stopped since he couldn’t catch a single nap in that time.

“You don’t look so good, Dan,” Phil commented, making himself a coffee and his mate a glass of water. Dan needed to drink something, his lips looked dry. 

Dan looked around to Phil from viewing the apartment and raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. The lighting had a strange effect in their apartment, as in the kitchen if you stood behind the breakfast bar and looked in, anyone standing there would be completely showered with the warm glow of the light in the ceiling. Phil looked like a literal angel.

He passed the water to his dehydrated friend, giving a little nod to assure him he needed it in his system. Always the caring one, that Phil was. Dan took the glass and took tiny sips of it, afterward looking at Phil for confirmation that he saw. 

Phil smiled, happy that he could help his friend even a little bit when he was in obvious pain. This wasn’t the first time that Dan’s body had given out on him. He just wishes he could help more.

“Thanks, mate-rino,” Dan cracked jokingly, setting the water down. “These past few days haven’t been very fun. Sorry I couldn’t help you with the boxes.” He genuinely looked apologetic, as opposed to his normal wry and dry sarcasm. Phil liked seeing this side of Dan.

Brushing it off quickly, Phil replied that it was no big deal and that there were a few boxes left to go for when they both felt up for it.

Nodding, Dan stared a little longer than he maybe should have into Phil’s eyes, looking down immediately upon realization. He could feel a bit of heat from his cheeks and desperately wished to whatever god could help him and was still listening that Phil hadn’t noticed.

But of course, he had. He smiled. He had noticed all the looks he had been getting since helping move. The freedom of their new apartment, not having anyone know about its location, its layout, just the two of them against the world. Just like it always had been.

“By the way, when was the last time you’d eaten?” 

Dan looked surprised at the question. He took a second to think of it, and it hadn’t been until the morning that this whole body shut down drill had started. 

His silence was enough for Phil, who immediately began to pour a small bowl of cereal. He took the bowl, box, and milk and added a spoon, setting it down in front of Dan. 

“Eat, you need something in your body. Food is important and all that.” He said with a laugh at how simple the statement was. 

Dan huffed and snorted at the phrase, seeing as he had gone many times without eating for days on end, only to pry himself away from his bed, existential crisis panic mode, and self-loathing to get something back in his stomach. He took bites of his and downed the milk when he was finished, sliding it back to Phil with a gaze that asked if he would be willing to put it in the sink. 

Phil did, of course. “Good, now do you need any kind of medication? Ibuprofen? Advil?” Phil felt so helpless seeing him like this knowing the only thing he could be was a reminder to eat, drink, and get out of bed. 

“I’ll take you up on that Ibuprofen offer, two please.” Phil opened one of the junk drawers that they had agreed upon making in the kitchen which held several little bottles of medication. Picking up the one with the blue cap, he undid the top and popped out the dose, handing it over to the awaiting patient.

“Thank you,” Dan said, hands grasping the glass and the pills, and he downed them.

“I think I’m good to go, for now, it’s gotten better over the few days,” Dan said, attempting to assure Phil. He got up from the chair and walked around the hallway that led to their separate bedrooms. 

Phil followed behind him, careful not the step on the blanket as it sauntered and dragged behind the tall lanky boy. 

They reached their doors and said their goodnights and well wishes, and this time it was Phil who got caught looking a little too long at his best friend. And he hoped he hadn’t noticed.

Closing the door behind himself, Dan prodded over to his bed, the swamp of blankets and covers he had once clung to was now unnecessary, for he felt a warmth in his cheeks and chest.

He had noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you liked it by leaving me kudos/a comment! I'm on tumblr as otpcruiseliner if you're so inclined. Thanks for reading!


End file.
